Retour de balai
by kikibenz29
Summary: Fred, avec la participation de son jumeau George, fait une farce à Hermione. Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne va pas spécialement marcher comme prévu... FRED/HERMIONE


Ceux qui me connaissent vont surement se demander si je suis malade. Bon c'est vrai que je suis enrhumée, mais non vous ne rêvez pas: moi qui ne jure que par le Dramione, je fais un Fremione. J'ai lu récemment une histoire sur ce couple et voila j'ai dit: "Moi aussi je veux faire ça !" .

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

* * *

 **Retour de balai**

 **.**

 **Résumé: Fred, avec la participation de son jumeau Georges, fait une farce à Hermione. Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne va pas spécialement marcher comme prévu...**

 **Note : Les personnages ne sont pas sortis de mon imagination. (Ah bon ?)**

 **.**

* * *

\- Cher Gred, je crois qu'on tient le bon bout !

\- Je dirai même mieux mon cher Feorge, on a réussi.

Les deux jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main, heureux. En effet, depuis de nombreuses semaines, les deux frères restaient dans leur chambre dans la maison familiale pour peaufiner une de leur nouvelle invention: une potion d'attirance. Bien sûr ils devaient encore la tester mais savoir qu'ils avaient enfin fini à trouver une recette, sans finir par faire exploser leur chaudron-ou leur chambre-, les mettaient en joie.

.

\- Et donc c'est à ce moment là que Ginny a envoyé un chauve-furie ! Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Malefoy, c'était à mourir de rire, dit Ron à table, sous les oreilles attentives de sa famille, de Harry et Hermione.

Tous, à l'exception des jumeaux, rirent. Fred roula des yeux pour montrer son agacement mais personne ne lui portait d'attention. Depuis le début des vacances d'été, soit il y a plus d'un mois et demi, Ron racontait sans arrêt leur petite balade au Ministère de la magie. George avait certes fini par avouer qu'ils étaient jaloux de ne pas avoir participé à l'aventure ayant quitté-par une sortie ancestrale on est d'accord- Poudlard quelques mois avant, Fred grognait à chaque fois que son petit frère ouvrait la bouche. Ce qui l'énervait, c'est qu'à chaque fois que son cadet répétait son histoire, cela devenait de plus en plus dangereux et grandiose. Fred savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi, il était très bien au courant que son frère et sa sœur, et même ses amis, auraient pu mourir tuer par des mangemorts. Mais vraiment des dragons dans la salle des Prophéties ? Depuis quand la démarche de ces bêtes étaient assez délicate pour rester dans cette pièce.

Il savait aussi que le fait que son cadet ressasse des souvenirs drôles partait d'une bonne intention car ils avaient tous été particulièrement touchés par la mort de Sirius. Surtout Harry. Celui-ci était rapidement revenu au Terrier car Molly s'était rudement inquiétée qu'il fasse une dépression chez les moldus à la suite de la perte de son parrain. Bien que le brun était souvent triste, on pouvait constater qu'il souriait de plus en plus de nouveau, au grand soulagement de tous.

La famille Weasley avait été rejointe la veille par Hermione. Celle-ci, contente de retrouver ses amis, paraissait toutefois bien mal à l'aise face aux regards de Ron.

A cette constatation, Fred rit et croisa le regard de son jumeau.

 _Ils avaient trouvé leur victime._

.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as ? Demanda George excité.

\- Bien évidemment mon frère. J'ai récupéré un de ses cheveux tout à l'heure.

Pour le prouver, Fred tendit un long cheveu brun ondulé.

\- Pas de doute, confirma son frère. Vas-y mets-le.

Fred suivit son ordre et la préparation dans le chaudron bouillonna. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent ensuite, yeux éclatants de malice.

\- Fred, George ! Descendez pour le souper.

George remplit une petite fiole du liquide rouge et déclara:

\- On va bien s'amuser.

.

Fred avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure. Il avait profité d'une courte inattention de toute la famille pour verser la potion dans le verre de la brune. Désormais il attendait que celle ci boive pour voir les effets du liquide rougeâtre.

Quand celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, elle rougit face au regard pénétrant du roux.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Osa-t-elle demander en chuchotant pour ne pas alerter tout le monde.

\- Parce que tu es ravissante _Hermignonne_.

Celle-ci devint écarlate et but son verre pour cacher son trouble, au plus grand bonheur de Fred.

Bonheur qui ne dura pas car la brune n'eut aucun comportement bizarre.

\- Arrêtes ça, siffla-t-elle.

Décu, Fred se détourna de la brune pour regarder son frère.

 _Ils n'y comprenaient rien._

 _._

\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Demanda George qui faisait les cents pas dans la chambre. Normalement, elle aurait dû se jeter sur celui qui l'attire. Et on sait tous que c'est Ron ! Celui-là n'a jamais remarqué qu'Hermione avait un faible pour lui, ce gros beta aveugle. Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

\- Peut-être... commença Fred, couché sur son lit et les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Peut-être qu'on s'est trompé et qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui.

\- Tu veux qu'elle soit amoureuse de qui ? Demanda George étonné.

Fred allait répondre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de leur chambre. Ginny entra peu de temps après et chuchota pour ne pas alerter leur mère vu l'heure tardive:

\- Salut, je voulais vous voir vu qu'on ne s'est pas vu aujourd'hui.

Ginny était partie chez son petit-ami pour la journée. Bien sûr, elle avait dit à leurs parents qu'elle était allée chez Luna mais tous savaient que c'était un mensonge.

Fred se redressa et reprit le cours de la conversation.

-... et j'espère pour toi que vous n'avez rien fait Dean et toi.

Ginny sourit face à l'élan protecteur de son frère et leur dit bonne nuit.

\- Ginny ! la héla Fred. Est-ce que tu sais si Hermione est amoureuse de Ron ?

La rousse le regarda étonné et répondit:

\- Non elle ne l'est plus. De toute façon, depuis qu'il a croisé Lavande et ses deux cousins, dit-elle en faisant un geste pour montrer sa poitrine, il ne parle que d'elle.

\- De qui elle est amoureuse alors ? Demanda George.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous répondre ? Dit-elle en les regardant suspicieusement. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Elle finit par partir et les jumeaux se regardèrent paniqués.

 _Pitié qu'Hermione ne fasse pas le mur à cause d'eux..._

 _._

George dormait depuis un bon moment déjà tandis que son frère se retournait dans son lit. Alors qu'il allait enfin trouver le sommeil, il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et grincer. Il se releva en se mettant sur les coudes pour observer l'entrée de la chambre mais ne vit rien. Il finit par se rallonger mais tendit tout de même une oreille discrète. Il n'était pas peureux mais en ces temps sombres, mieux valait restait prudent. Il sursauta quand il entendit des pas et une masse se fit sentir à ses pieds, au fond du lit. Cette fois paniqué, il prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet à côté de lui.

\- Lumos.

Devant lui, se trouvait Hermione au pied de son lit. Une Hermione qui portait un débardeur noir et un short rouge assez court. Trop court.

\- Fred, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix fiévreuse.

Le jeune homme se détacha de la poitrine de la brune et releva les yeux. Cheveux ébouriffés, yeux lumineux malgré la pièce sombre, pommettes rouges, Fred voyait clairement qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Herm' ? Tu devrais dormir, dit le roux après quelques secondes.

Pour réponse, la brune avança vers lui à quatre pattes et le chevaucha. Fred déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Fred, répéta-t-elle. J'ai un gros gros problème.

Celui-ci n'arriva même pas à ouvrir la bouche, la jeune-fille avança et le regarda dans les yeux:

\- Tu veux savoir ce que c'est mon problème ?

Il hocha la tête avec difficulté.

\- J'ai mal là, dit-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur, qu'elle bougea ensuite pour la mettre sur son bas ventre, et ici aussi.

 _Comment elle arrivait à dire ça d'une voix aussi légère ?_

\- Fred... Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Dit-elle en boudant.

 _La potion. La potion. La potion._

Mais rien ne pouvait sortir de la bouche du rouquin. Surtout qu'elle commençait à gigoter sur lui. Avec l'espoir qu'elle parte, il la vit se lever. Mais peine perdue, elle enleva la couette et se mit sur l'entrejambe du jeune-homme, regrettant déjà la couche en moins d'il y a quelques instants. Ce dernier retint avec difficulté un gémissement mais eut la force de parler:

\- Herm', tu devrais retourner dans ton lit. _Tout de suite._

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Pris d'une sueur froide, il mit sa main sur la bouche de la brune.

\- Chut, tu vas réveiller George.

Il la sentit faire un baiser sur la paume de sa main, et la retira brusquement.

\- Hermione, c'est pas drôle maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ça a jamais été drôle.

Il haussa les sourcils, n'y comprenant strictement rien.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ça, dit-elle en montrant l'endroit du tee shirt où se trouvait son cœur. C'est de ta faute si j'ai mal là.

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche et comme lui, quelques minutes plus tôt, lui mit la paume de sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Tu as blessé mon cœur parce que je suis amoureuse de toi, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais chut, faut pas le dire, tout le monde le saura après.

Fred encaissa le choc. Il comprit que la potion avait marché mais pas comme ils le prévoyaient son frère et lui. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de son frère Ron, mais de lui. _Elle était là pour lui. C'était lui qu'elle trouvait attirant._

Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle. Certes Hermione était jolie mais il avait tout de même deux ans de plus qu'elle et il ne retournerait même pas à Poudlard cette année. Et puis, cette fille était la meilleure amie de Ron et Ginny. Elle avait le même âge que Ron, c'était pour lui une _gamine_.

\- Fred.

Il sursauta. perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était rapprochée. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et sentir le parfum de son shampoing. De la pomme. Il adorait les tartes à la pomme de sa mère. Il adorait le parfum de la fille au dessus de lui.

Il sortit une nouvelle fois de ses réflexions en la voyant se pencher vers son oreille.

\- C'est de ta faute mais tu peux m'aider pour l'autre partie.

Bon d'accord, c'était plus une gamine. Une gamine ne peut pas avoir une voix si sensuelle hein ?

\- Alors Fred ?

Il pensa alors que, pour son propre bien, il faudrait qu'elle s'arrête de dire son prénom de cette manière.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, souffla-t-il difficilement. Il vaut mieux que tu partes Hermione.

Il ne sait pas si elle avait écouté son chuchotement mais si c'était le cas, elle n'en fit rien car elle posa un baiser dans son cou.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Ron et Lavande. Non pire: Les cheveux gras de Rogue. Voila ça c'était dégueula...

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?_ La brune était en train de mordiller son lobe de son oreille droite. Fred réagit enfin et l'éloigna par les épaules.

\- Hermione...

\- Tu ne veux pas m'aider alors ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux humides.

 _Comment elle arrive à être aussi craquante ?_

\- Je veux bien t'aider mais arrêtes ça. Je vais trouver l'antidote pour...

\- Pour ça ? Dit-elle en pointant du doigt la partie basse de son anatomie.

\- Hum... Oui. Je dois juste me lever, dit-il en commencant à se redresser.

A son plus grand étonnement, elle le repoussa sauvagement sur le lit.

\- Non !

\- Chut ! George est là !

Elle sourit et chuchota après quelques secondes:

\- Tu n'as pas été sage. Il faut que tu m'aides.

Elle prit la baguette du roux à côté de lui et prononça:

\- Incarcerem.

Des cordes s'enroulèrent autour des bras de Fred.

 _Dans quelle merde il s'était fourré._

\- Sois sage, dit la brune près de son oreille.

Pendant sa torture, aussi douce soit-elle, il sentait les cheveux de la jeune fille lui chatouillaient le torse. Celle-ci commença à mouvoir ses mains et caressa ses bras. Il sentit lui même ses poils se dresser et la brune sourit contre son cou. Apparemment elle s'en était rendue compte aussi.

\- Hermione...

\- Chut, sinon je te lance un sort de mutisme.

Fred ne retint pas un léger rire, amusé. Certes la jeune fille était sous l'emprise d'une potion, par sa faute de surcroît, mais elle gardait toujours le même caractère. Une petite furie. Elle répliquait à chaque fois. Il trouvait ça drôle et... assez _excitant_.

Elle le sortit encore une fois de ses songes quand ses mains vagabondèrent cette fois sur son torse nu. Elle allait et venait, en descendant à chaque fois un peu plus bas...

 _Merde, merde, merde._

Est-ce qu'il devrait appeler George ? Après tout, il se trouvait dans la même pièce et il pourrait le sortir de là.

 _Mais est-ce qu'il en avait envie ?_

Le gémissement qui traversa ses lèvres quand elle atteint le haut de son pyjama répondit à sa question.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Elle allait le rendre fou. Elle léchait, mordillait et baisait son cou. Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux en les emmêlant tandis que l'autre continuait encore et encore son voyage de ses pectoraux jusqu'au dessous de son nombril. Il sentait son érection devenir de plus en plus douloureuse et se demandait si son corps n'allait pas prendre feu tellement il bouillonnait.

A l'instant où elle glissa son doigt le long du pyjama, il réussit-on ne sait comment- à se redresser. Il mit ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut brutal, comme s'il voulait faire ressortir toute son envie. Comme un _besoin vital_. Il passa une main sous le tee shirt de la brune et lui caressa le dos tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

\- AGUAMENTI !

Fred et Hermione se séparèrent d'un coup, arrosés par un jet d'eau froide. Fred ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la lumière s'était allumée et tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir son frère jumeau, debout à côté de son lit.

\- J'aime bien les pornos mais quand même... Vous ne comptiez quand même pas le faire _maintenant_ si ?

Fred se laissa retomber sur son lit, toujours choqué.

\- Mais... Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Demanda Hermione.

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'eut même pas le courage de croiser le regard de son frère, qui, Fred le savait, s'était posé sur lui.

Donc elle n'était plus sous l'emprise du charme. Il s'était envolé. Mais... Elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle était là ? Elle ne se souvenait plus _de rien_ ? La déception envahit Fred.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Entendit-il demander George à la brune.

Comme quoi ils n'étaient pas frères pour rien, ils avaient les mêmes pensées.

\- Si bien sûr que si, dit-elle en rougissant et Fred osa lui jeter un coup d'œil. C'est juste... Comment je suis arrivée là ?

George regarda Fred, mais il comprit qu'il ne comptait toujours pas prendre la parole. Il continua donc:

\- On a mis une potion dans ton verre, dit-il géné. Mais on te jure que l'on n'avait pas prévu ça, enchaîna-t-il en voyant la brune se mettre en colère.

\- Prévu quoi ? Gronda-t-elle.

George lança un regard paniqué vers la porte, de peur qu'elle crie et que toute la maison soit réveillée. Fred lui, massa ses tempes en espérant faire retomber toute la pression de ses muscles.

\- Ben... Prévu que tu violes quasi mon frère, dit-il avec amusement.

Celui-ci n'osa même pas décrété qu'il aurait été tout à fait consentant.

\- C'était pas de ma faute !

\- Oui n'empêches que tu es toujours sur lui, lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione percuta enfin qu'elle se trouvait encore sur le bassin de Fred et devint écarlate. Elle bondit hors du lit et s'éloigna vers la porte. Pendant ce temps, Fred reprit sa couverture et se couvrit- enfin plus particulièrement une partie de son corps, devant le sourire narquois de son jumeau.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne vous crie même pas dessus, dit la brune en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Il faut qu'elle arrête de faire ça. Ça fait remonter ses seins. Fred se pinça les lèvres et tourna le regard.

\- Parce que tu sais tout aussi bien que nous qu'il n'y avait pas que la potion qui agissait sur toi, et que mon cher frère et toi avaient agi ainsi par envie, répondit George avec un grand sourire. Et en plus tu es encore trop mal à l'aise pour nous crier dessus et Fred n'est pas en état de t'écouter si tu vois ce que j veux dire.

Ce dernier lui fit un geste obscène à son sous-entendu. George rigola.

\- Allez vas te coucher Hermimi.

Elle roula des yeux mais obéit au rouquin.

\- Bonne nuit.

Fred grimaça en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir passer une bonne nuit en étant encore aussi excité.

George éclata de rire, ayant sans doute compris et Hermione rougit. Elle lança à Fred un regard et lui lança:

\- C'est là un bon retour de balai.

* * *

Alors vous allez surement me demander " C'est quoi cette expression ?". Ça vient de "retour de bâton", vous savez comme "retour à l'envoyeur". J'ai changé bâton parce que balai ça le fait mieux non ? ;)

Donc voilà Fred qui se fait finalement avoir (intentionnellement ) à sa propre farce ! Vous avez aimé ?

Si il y a des demandes je ferai _peut être_ une suite. Si l'envie vient, et surtout l'inspiration.


End file.
